Halloween Wedding
by melacullen
Summary: A chaque 31 Octobre, Edward, Bella et leurs amis se rejoignent à Forks pour fêter Halloween dans le manoir familial! Mais cette année, ils célèbrent également un mariage très peu commun, celui d'Alice, la petite sœur d'Edward où les déguisements sont souhaités. Citrouilles, confiseries, farces et amusements garantis pour célébrer nos jeunes mariés. OS d'Halloween


**Je vous offre un petit OS pour Halloween et puis écrire m'avait manqué aussi !**

**Edward, Bella et leurs amis vous invitent à Forks afin de fêter Halloween, et bien plus encore, en leur compagnie et vous souhaitent une bonne lecture !**

***O*o*O***

**PV EDWARD**

Depuis toujours quand l'automne approchait et que la folie de la rentrée scolaire était retombée, il était un évènement qui me rendait euphorique… _Halloween !_

D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, j'avais toujours célébré cette fête où tout le monde revêtait son plus beau ou hideux costume, cherchant d'années en années le petit détail qui ferait et le rendrait encore plus exceptionnel.

Et puis ayant des origines irlandaises, je me devais d'honorer Halloween chaque année, _n'est pas un Cullen qui veut !_

New York avait revêtu également sa tenue d'automne. Les arbres des nombreux parcs et jardins publics s'étaient parés d'or et de bronze, ayant fait tomber leurs belles parures d'été. J'appréciais flâner, à la sortie du travail, pour profiter de cette effervescence qui animait les rues de la ville qui ne dormait jamais car de jour comme de nuit, ça bougeait dans tous les sens.

_J'adorais vivre ici !_

A ma sortie du métro sur la 6ème Avenue en plein cœur de Greenwich Village, à l'heure où les new-yorkais partaient travailler dans les nombreux buildings et s'engouffrant dans les taxis jaunes, un passant distribuait des flyers annonçant diverses soirées où l'horreur et la décadence étaient de mises, _désolé mon pote mais ce week-end, je marie ma sœur !_

**- La soirée de l'année c'est au Plazza, ce samedi pour l'Halloween Party ! **Continuait-il de scander.

Les boutiques environnantes de mon quartier arboraient de belles ou d'effrayantes devantures grâce aux cucurbitacées modelées et édentées, accompagnées d'autres décorations dans l'esprit d'Halloween.

Je m'arrêtais au Starbucks Coffee afin de prendre mon Caramel Macchiato ainsi qu'un Latte pour ma compagne et quelques muffins car je n'avais pas eu le temps de prendre mon café après mes 3 jours de garde à l'hôpital et vu l'heure qu'il était, j'étais quitte pour faire la queue pendant un moment.

_Vive New York à 7h30 du mat' !_

Dans le hall de l'immeuble, je saluais le concierge Mr Jenks qui passait le balai sur le sol tout en récupérant les quelques prospectus qui envahissaient ma boîte aux lettres avant de grimper les quelques marches de manière sportive.

**- Que j'aimerai être encore autant entraîné que vous, Mr Edward ! **Déclara-t-il.

Je souriais tout en cherchant les clés dans mon sac besace.

**- Bella, t'es prête ? On va rater l'avion sinon ! **Interpellai-je ma compagne alors que je refermais la porte de notre appartement. **Bella ?!**

Je larguais mes affaires sur l'îlot central de la cuisine ainsi que les gobelets fumants pour la retrouver en train de courir dans tous les sens.

-**Attends, j'ai presque fini, faut juste que mette ça, **me dit-elle en me montrant sa sacoche d'ordinateur, **dans le sac ! **Elle me présenta ses lèvres tout en s'accrochant à mon cou.

**- Pas question d'amener du travail pour notre séjour à Forks, ma sœur se marie et j'ai pas envie de finir castré ! **Grognai-je, en l'embrassant rapidement.

**- Bébé, je ferai en sorte que cela n'arrive pas, je t'aime trop comme ça ! **Souriait-elle. **Mais c'est une affaire importante que je plaide là… **m'implora-t-elle avec sa moue qu'elle avait piquée à ma sœur.

_Alice, je te hais !_

**- Non Bella, ça ne fonctionne plus ! **Tranchai-je. **Allez, finis ton sac !**

Notre appartement, lui aussi, s'était transformé en petit musée des horreurs depuis le début de la semaine. Nous étions tous deux, fans d'Halloween et chaque année, nous débordions d'imagination pour décorer là où nous vivions.

Avec Bella, nous avions installé des toiles d'araignées à chaque recoin des poutres et à tous les luminaires. Des chauves-souris en plastique, des araignées en mousse avaient retrouvé leurs places habituelles, des bougies orange et noire allumées un peu partout, des draps blancs étendus sur les sofas du salon afin de compléter l'ensemble, même si cette année, nous fêtions Halloween à Forks car ma petite sœur Alice avait décidé de se marier ce jour-là dans la propriété familiale. D'ailleurs, c'était Bella qui était chargée de la décoration et de l'organisation pour la journée de ma sœur, _tout sous le signe d'Halloween, bien sûr sinon ce serait pas drôle !_

**-Je vais prendre une douche, ma chérie ! **Annonçai-je tout en m'avançant vers la salle de bains.

Alors que j'étais en train de me laver les cheveux, je sentis les bras de Bella s'accrocher à ma taille. Elle s'appuya contre mon dos tout en y déposant des baisers. Je m'écartais du jet d'eau afin qu'elle puisse se mouiller et que nous partagions la douche.

- **Bella…** dis-je en rattrapant sa main qui descendaitvers mon bas-ventre, **on n'a pas le temps pour un câlin !**

- **Edward, ça fait 3 jours que je t'ai pas vu et j'ai des besoins… **bouda-t-elle, toujours appuyée contre mon dos.

Je me retournais avant de prendre son visage entre mes mains alors qu'elle crochetait ses bras autour de mon cou pour mieux céder à son caprice.

**- Je t'avertis, ça ira très vite ! **

**- J'aime quand ça va vite aussi ! **Murmura-t-elle, le rouge aux joues et les yeux pétillants de désir.

Rapidement, je l'attrapais par la taille pour l'attirer contre moi et l'embrasser sauvagement.

_Tu vas l'avoir ton câlin, bébé !_

Mes mains glissèrent alors le long de son corps luisant et mouillé, puis parvinrent à son sexe, mes doigts l'exploraient, la taquinaient, et ma bouche devenue implacable la laissait pantelante. Mon autre main dans ses cheveux bruns mouillés la maintenait en place tandis que Bella recevait toute la puissance de ma passion déchaînée. Mes doigts s'immisçaient en elle.

**- Aah !**

Ma compagne gémissait dans ma bouche.

**- Oui, **sifflai-je, **donne-toi à moi !**

Je la soulevai, mes mains sous ses fesses.

**- Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille, ma Bellie.**

Ses jambes obéirent et Bella s'accrocha telle une naufragée à mon cou. Je nous collais contre le mur de la douche et marquais une pause pour mieux la regarder intensément.

**- Les yeux ouverts,** murmurai-je. **Je veux te voir.**

Ma compagne clignait des paupières, je pouvais sentir son cœur battre à tout rompre contre mon torse, s'accordant ainsi avec le mien. Mon sang pulsait chaud et lourd dans tout mon être, le désir à l'état pur me submergeait. Puis je me glissais en elle lentement pour prendre possession de son corps, peau contre peau.

Bella savait comment me rendre fou quand nous faisions l'amour, se frottant contre moi. Une fois entièrement en elle, je marquais une nouvelle pause, pour l'observer, son visage éperdu, illuminé par l'amour qu'elle avait pour moi.

_A moi !_

**- Tu es à moi ! **Chuchotai-je.

**- A toi !**

Je souriais de façon victorieuse et me mis à remuer en elle. Bella haleta. Je me penchai pour m'emparer de sa bouche tout en continuant de bouger… lentement et doucement.

**- Tout va bien ? **M'inquiétai-je.

_Bella portait mon enfant tout de même !_

Elle hocha la tête, perdue dans le plaisir, les yeux fermés. Puis elle inclina la tête en arrière quand son corps s'arqua, se soumettant ainsi à mon volonté, devenant esclave de mon rythme entêtant et lent avant de se redresser, se collant une nouvelle fois à mon corps.

_Je sais comment la rendre folle !_

Ses dents effleuraient ma mâchoire, mon menton, couraient le long de mon cou tandis que j'accélérais le rythme, poussant contre elle, la soulevant continuellement.

Il n'y avait que moi et ma femme bougeant à l'unisson, comme un seul être – chacun complètement absorbé par l'autre – nos halètements et nos gémissements mêlés.

Je savourais la sensation délicieuse d'être en elle, enfoui dans ses chairs tandis que son corps se déployait et s'épanouissait autour de moi.

**- Bella, je vais jouir !**

Bella se laissa emporter par cet orgasme cathartique en criant mon nom tandis que les larmes déferlaient sur ses joues. Je jouissais à mon tour, me répandant ainsi en elle, _dans ma femme !_

Le visage enfoui dans son cou, je m'écroulais au sol tout en la serrant fort et en baisant son visage et ses larmes tandis que l'eau chaude qui s'écoulait autour de nous, nous lavait.

**- C'était… **souffla-t-elle, encore haletante. **Toujours aussi bon !**

**- Je te le fais pas dire ! **Me vantai-je en embrassant ses cheveux. **Comment va mon bébé ? **Demandai-je en posant ma main sur son ventre.

**- Il dort, je crois ! **Me répondit-elle en entrelaçant nos doigts.

Depuis quelques semaines, nous commencions à sentir les premiers mouvements de notre enfant et cela me rendait totalement extatique.

**- Et si on sortait de cette douche ? **Suggérai-je. **Faut appeler le taxi aussi. **

Nous quittions la cabine de douche pour mieux nous habiller et je venais juste d'attacher le dernier bouton de ma veste en cuir quand j'entendis l'interphone résonner dans le salon.

**- Bella, dépêche-toi ! **La pressai-je tout en prenant nos sacs à bout de bras.

**- Rho, c'est bon, j'arrive ! Et je te rappelle que je suis enceinte ! **Dit-elle en fermant notre appartement à clé tout en tapant du pied.

_Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit encore ?!_

***O*o*O***

**PV BELLA**

Edward était en train de regarder un film sur sa tablette alors que je faisais un dernier point sur l'organisation du mariage de ma belle-sœur, durant notre vol qui nous menait à Seattle. Alice m'avait chargée de cette mission tout en m'annonçant que j'étais sa demoiselle d'honneur. _Et puis, il fallait que je m'occupe pour éviter de penser que j'étais dans les airs !_

**- Tu crois qu'Alice aimera ? **Lui demandai-je tout en montrant mon plan à Edward.

Alice n'avait exigé qu'une chose, que nous soyons tous déguisés au lieu d'être vêtus de façon plutôt classique pour son mariage.

**- Quoi que tu fasses, ce sera parfait, ma Bellie ! **Me rassura-t-il en m'embrassant sur le nez.

Alice et Jasper avaient décidé de se marier sur la propriété des Cullen, _j'adorais cet endroit !_

Mes beaux-parents ne vivaient plus dans le manoir familial, ils s'étaient fait construire une maison plus moderne et plus écologique il y a quelques années mais dès qu'on se retrouvait tous, la propriété revivait et les volets s'ouvraient à nouveau sur les immenses hectares du parc.

**- Il me faudra de l'aide ! **Lui rappelai-je.

**- T'en fais pas, bébé ! Tu as 4 jours pour tout mettre en place et je sais que tu vas tout déchirer ! **Me réconforta-t-il.

**- Oui mais ta sœur est tellement compliquée même exigeante et si elle trouvait un truc de travers, et qu'elle m'en veuille et que du coup, tu m'en veuilles aussi… et… **

**- Bella, chut ! **Je voyais bien qu'Edward était agacé. **Si Alice n'est pas satisfaite de ce que tu vas lui préparer, elle aura qu'à se démerder, elle va pas nous faire chier, la naine ! **Trancha-t-il sévèrement.

_Ok du calme, Cullen !_

Je posai ma tête sur son épaule alors qu'il passait son bras autour de moi, pour caresser mon petit ventre.

**- Il me tarde de voir ton costume ! **Murmura-t-il avec sa voix de lover.

Le thème du mariage, en ce qui concernait les vêtements, et qu'Alice avait défini, était le burlesque.

_Aucune cohérence entre Halloween et le burlesque, je sais… mais c'est normal avec Alice !_

Bien sûr la mariée serait en blanc et nos tenues seraient très sexy. Moi j'étais en rouge et Rosalie en bleu.

**- Sois patient… **dis-je en rentrant dans son jeu d'allumeur. **Mais je peux te dire que tu seras très satisfait !** Terminai-je en l'embrassant chastement.

_Y'a du monde autour de nous !_

**- Allumeuse ! **Contra-t-il.

**- J'ai été à bonne école ! **Surenchéris-je.

Malgré toutes ces années de vie commune, nous aimions toujours nous comporter comme aux premiers instants de notre couple.

**-Au fait, t'as éteint les bougies ? **Me rappelai-je subitement.

**-Et c'est maintenant que tu y penses ?! **Dit-il sérieux.

_Edward, c'est pas drôle là !_

En voyant mon visage légèrement tendu par l'anxiété, mon compagnon me serra contre lui tout en me confirmant que je ne les avais même pas allumées.

_Saletés d'hormones qui me chamboulent, c'est ta faute Cullen !_

**- Mesdames et messieurs, nous amorçons notre descente à destination de Sea-Tac. Il est 11h40 et la température extérieure est de 18°. Le commandant de bord et le personnel en cabine vous remercient d'avoir choisi Delta Airlines pour votre vol et vous souhaitent une agréable journée. Merci ! **Nous informa la voix rassurante de l'hôtesse en chef.

_Ah c'est pas trop tôt !_

Nous suivions le flux des passagers jusqu'à la navette qui nous conduisit jusqu'au terminal B de l'immense aéroport, pendant que des employés s'occupaient de nos bagages en les sortant des soutes de l'appareil.

**-C'est ton père qui vient nous chercher ? **Me demanda Edward alors qu'on rentrait dans le terminal.

Je réglais ma montre car il y avait 3h de moins par rapport à l'heure new-yorkaise _et j'ai faim !_

**-D'après ce qu'il m'a dit, hier au téléphone, c'était ce qui était prévu ! **Répondis-je en m'appuyant un court instant contre un mur.

Autour de nous, les gens se retrouvaient, s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient tandis que d'autres téléphonaient ou tentaient de se repérer dans l'immensité du bâtiment tout en interpellant du personnel de l'aéroport ou en regardant les panneaux indicateurs.

_Ça me rappelle ma première arrivée à La Guardia quand j'étais venue rejoindre Edward !_

**- Edward ! Bella ! **

Je me retournai vers la voix qui nous interpellait alors que mon compagnon attendait que nos sacs soient distribués sur l'un des tapis roulants de notre terminal d'arrivée à Sea-Tac.

Depuis l'été nous n'étions pas revenus ici et d'ailleurs, c'est durant nos vacances que j'avais appris que j'étais enceinte.

**- Y'a Emmett ! **Signalai-je à Edward avant de m'avancer vers mon frère, tout de même surprise.

Je me jetai à son cou et profitai de son étreinte d'ours même si mon petit ventre commençait à me gêner avant de me faire tournoyer comme il aimait tant le faire.

**-Papa va bien ? **M'enquis-je, inquiète tout en le cherchant du regard. **Dis-moi qu'il va bien ! **Réclamai-je.

**-Bonjour sœurette ! **Me coupa-t-il. **Je suis content de te voir ! **Joua-t-il avec mes nerfs.

_Idiot ! Idiot !_

**-Oui bonjour Emmett ! **Le saluai-je avec toute ma mauvaise foi. **Alors où est papa ?**

**-Certainement en train de tirer les oreilles du fils Newton ! Le poste l'a appelé, alors qu'il était sur le point de venir vous chercher, pour lui signaler que ce petit branleur faisait du rodéo sur le parking du lycée…**

_Tel père, tel fils… j'ai envie de dire !_

**-… Alors c'est moi qui suis venu, j'étais chez papa pour le café ! Mais si tu veux, je peux rentrer et vous laisser sur le trottoir ! **Se moqua-t-il.

Je me calmais tout en me collant à nouveau à mon frère, qui m'embrassait les cheveux.

**- Comme je suis heureuse d'être ici et de profiter de la famille ! **Déclarai-je alors qu'il me libérait.

**- Comment va ma nièce ? **Me demanda Emmett, en posant sa main sur mon ventre.

**- On ne connaît pas encore le sexe ! **Rigolai-je.

**- De toute façon, je parie que cette bite d'Edward n'a pas été fichu de te faire un mâle ! **

_Toute en finesse, merci !_

- **Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit la bite d'Edward… **débuta mon compagnon qui nous rejoignait avec un chariot où étaient posés nos affaires. **Salut mon gros ! **

Emmett et Edward se saluèrent en se tapant dans le dos et se serrant la main. _Genre, nous on est des mecs, des vrais !_

**- Venez, je suis garé sur une place pour handicapés ! **Nous pressa-t-il.

**- Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonnée ? **Avouai-je en m'accrochant au bras d'Edward qui rigolait.

Avant de rejoindre la 101, qui menait à Forks, je demandais à Emmett qu'il fasse un crochet à la boutique où j'avais réservé par Internet nos costumes que nous porterions pour le mariage d'Alice et Jasper.

Je me perdais dans la contemplation du paysage verdoyant alors que nous approchions du Mont Olympic, toujours perdu dans l'humidité et les nuages gris, tandis que les garçons discutaient baseball et boulot. Emmett était médecin urgentiste comme Edward et j'étais fière des hommes de ma vie.

***O***

_Au matin du mariage et d'Halloween…_

Tant j'étais excitée par la préparation du mariage, je n'avais pas fermé l'œil de la nuit, préférant commencer à creuser les citrouilles.

Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans le manoir et seules les aiguilles des comtoises m'accompagnaient.

**- Bella, putain il est 5h du mat' ! **Me gronda Edward, qui descendait les escaliers, son pantalon de pyjama lui descendait sur les hanches, en revêtant son tee-shirt.

_En plus, il le fait exprès de m'allumer ! _

**- Je veux que tout soit parfait ! Tiens, **l'invitai-je à m'aider en lui tendant un couteau.

**- D'abord, un café ! **Déclara-t-il en prenant la verseuse encore fumante.

Près d'une trentaine de citrouilles plus tard, mes doigts étaient tous orange et collants, et le tee-shirt blanc d'Edward ne l'était plus vraiment.

**-Faudra préparer les paniers de confiserie ! **Dis-je en allant attraper les paquets de bonbons dans le placard.

Le soleil était levé depuis un moment et le service de traiteur s'était déjà présenté à la porte. Mon compagnon les avait dirigés vers les tentes où le repas aurait lieu.

**- Bon maintenant faut installer les citrouilles dans l'allée menant à la maison ! **Précisai-je avec ma voix d'entrepreneuse.

**- Les garçons ne devraient pas tarder à arriver pour nous aider ! **Tenta de me calmer mon compagnon. **Bella, j' aimerai que tu te reposes aussi, car depuis que nous sommes arrivés, mercredi, tu ne t'es pas arrêtée !**

**-J'ai pas le temps, bébé ! **Soupirai-je, en me libérant de ses bras.

Durant toute la finalisation de la décoration des tentes, de la mise en scène de l'ambiance, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de repasser derrière les gens, dès qu'ils avaient posé quelque chose. Edward me réprimanda à plusieurs reprises mais me laissa faire malgré tout.

Je venais juste d'allumer la dernière bougie quand Alice et Jasper vinrent me retrouver sous la tente.

**- Waouh Bella, c'est juste génial ! **Me félicita Jasper alors qu'il me serrait dans ses bras.

**- Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! **S'extasia Alice. **Je ne m'attendais pas à ça et c'est vraiment parfait ! T'as assuré ! **Elle m'embrassa chaleureusement avant de sautiller autour de nous. **Faut pas que je pleure ! Faut pas que je pleure sinon je vais foutre en l'air mon maquillage et Rosalie va me tuer.**

**- Je suis vraiment ravie que cela vous plaise, **souriais-je, émue. **Maintenant, j'ai mérité de me faire bichonner à mon tour ! **Dis-je en laissant les futurs mariés profiter du décor.

Assise devant la coiffeuse de la chambre, je repensais à toute l'organisation une dernière fois avant de pouvoir profiter du reste de la journée de façon plus détendue. Les citrouilles que j'avais creusées avec Edward longeaient l'allée qui était recouverte par les feuilles mortes des platanes, donnant ainsi un cadre cohérent.

**- Edward, tu peux m'aider à remonter la fermeture éclair de mon bustier ?! **

**- Putain, c'que t'es bonne comme ça ! **Me dit-il avec sa voix d'allumeur. **Ma diablesse très sexy, humm, il me tarde déjà de te le retirer… **

**- Je suis une danseuse burlesque ! **Rectifiai-je. **Mais si t'es sage… je pourrais me comporter en diablesse… **soufflai-je.

J'entendis le zip puis je sentis ses doigts se glisser sous le vêtement et toucher le porte-jarretelles qui maintenait mes bas-résille rouges. Edward se frotta contre mes fesses.

**- Je vais avoir la trique tout le long de la cérémonie, ils ont intérêt à vite se dire oui !**

**- Edwaaard… **gémissais-je tout en serrant les cuisses alors que ses doigts remontaient vers mon sexe couvert de satin.

**- Tu l'as fait exprès de choisir ce déguisement, n'est-ce pas ? **

**- Non, je voulais me sentir encore sexy avant de ressembler à une grosse citrouille ! **Déclarai-je. **Mon ventre ne se voit pas encore trop donc j'ai décidé de me faire plaisir ! **

**- Et tu me fais très plaisir aussi… **grogna-t-il en posant ma main sur son sexe en érection, comprimé dans son boxer rayé.

**- Allons marier ta sœur et peut-être qu'ensuite, je m'occuperai de ton problème d'anatomie !**

Je finalisais ma coiffure, mes cheveux étaient relevés en chignon mais quelques mèches dont j'avais accentué l'effet bouclé retombaient sur mes épaules, en y glissant des plumes rouges.  
Rosalie s'était occupée de mon maquillage et quand j'avais vu mon reflet dans le miroir, je m'étais trouvée très désirable et totalement dévergondée.

**- Voulez-vous coucher avec moi, ce soir ? **Chantonna mon compagnon tout en me présentant son bras.

**PV EDWARD**

_La mariée est belle, déguisée en pin-up du burlesque !_

**- Amis, famille, **débuta alors le pasteur Weber d'un ton solennel, **si nous sommes réunis ici dans ce magnifique lieu, c'est pour unir et célébrer cet homme et cette femme. Alice et Jasper, présents devant nous, ont mûrement réfléchi au mariage et à toutes les responsabilités qu'engage cet acte. Le mariage est la base même d'un couple avec l'amour qui l'unit. Aujourd'hui, nous avons tous revêtu nos plus beaux costumes, nos plus belles tenues pour les accompagner dans la plus importante journée de leur vie commune.**

Je souriais à Bella, qui me regardait toute rougissante, _en raccord avec sa tenue,_ alors qu'elle se tenait aux côtés de ma sœur. Jasper m'avait choisi comme témoin, avec Emmett, étant donné qu'il était fils unique.

Le pasteur faisait un discours sur l'amour et le mariage mais moi, je n'avais d'yeux que pour la belle diablesse, qui jouait avec ses froufrous de son bustier rouge d'une main et qui caressait son ventre de l'autre.

_Que je sois damné de l'aimer !_

**- Nous allons pouvoir procéder à l'échange des vœux et des alliances. Mais avant de commencer, qui donne cette femme en mariage à cet homme ?**

Mon père se leva, dut retenir sa perruque blanche d'une main – _ne_ _te moque pas, Edward ! –_ et vint se mettre aux côtés de nos jeunes mariés, prenant la main de ma sœur.

**- Moi, Carlisle Cullen, donne ma fille Mary Alice Cullen en mariage à cet homme ici présent. **Annonça-t-il d'une voix lourde de sanglots.

**- Oh papa… **murmura Alice.

**- Sois heureuse ma fille !**

Un toucher de mains furtif entre un père et une fille…

**- Merci bien, **reprit le pasteur, **passons à l'échange des vœux. Alice nous t'écoutons.**

Bella passa une petite feuille à ma petite sœur, _Alice se marie, je suis tout émotionné !_ Ses mains recouvertes de gants blancs tremblaient énormément. Elle se tourna vers Jasper, très beau dans son costume de dandy, chapeau haut de forme inclus et tous deux se souriaient. Je portais également le même genre de tenue que lui, avec une élégante veste en queue de pie.

- **Jasper, avant toi, **commença-t-elle, la voix chargée de sanglots,** je n'avais jamais réellement goûté au bonheur d'être aimée et désirée. J'étais juste moi, Alice Cullen, une petite fille rêveuse qui faisait des erreurs sur sa vie, qu'elle pensait déjà toute tracée. **Elle déglutissait puis souffla avant de poursuivre. Je regardais les larmes glisser sur ses joues. **Il est des êtres dont c'est le destin de se croiser, où qu'ils aillent, où qu'ils soient et un jour, ils se rencontrent enfin. Et depuis ce jour, je suis heureuse et fière de t'aimer. **

J'en avais le souffle coupé. Je me retenais de pleurer à mon tour, car je m'imaginais Bella en train de me dire ces mêmes mots.

**- Je t'aime aussi ma chérie, **ne put s'empêcher Jasper de lui répondre.

**- Jasper, à ton tour !**

**- Alice, **débuta-t-il en la regardant dans les yeux, **il m'est désormais épouvantable de me retrouver seul alors que j'ai gouté à la vie à deux, grâce à toi. Nous nous sommes trouvés alors que nous avions été abîmés par la vie. Il y a entre nous, l'intimité d'un secret bien gardé mais qui nous a fait grandir et murir. **Ses doigts se serraient sur ceux de ma sœur. **Je n'étais pas sûr de te mériter mais par chance tu es amoureuse de moi et je t'aime aussi donc tout simplement, je serai celui dont tu as besoin et qui te rendra heureuse et fière.**

Les invités applaudissaient et sifflaient tant ils avaient apprécié ce joli moment. Je regardais Bella qui me disait _je t'aime_ du bout des lèvres.

**- Que le témoin du marié s'avance avec les alliances afin que nous puissions procéder à l'échange entre les futurs époux. **Reprit le pasteur, d'une voix émue.

Je me présentais ainsi devant les futurs mariés, en ouvrant l'écrin en velours rouge. Deux alliances simples, comme à l'image de leur couple, en or blanc. Jazz prit l'alliance d'Alice entre ses doigts alors qu'elle retirait son gant gauche.

**- Mary Alice Cullen, par cette alliance, je fais de toi mon épouse, ma femme, ma meilleure amie, mon amante, ma maîtresse. Je te donne mon nom en signe de mon engagement et de mon amour pour toi. Je te jure fidélité et de partager tout de ma vie, jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. **

Jasper prit sa main tremblante pour glisser le bijou à son annulaire gauche. Alice attrapa la bague restante dans l'écrin.

**- Jasper Whitlock, par cette alliance, je te jure fidélité et te fais mien, tout comme je suis devenue tienne. J'accepte de porter ton nom et de partager à mon tour, tout ce qui fait ma vie. Tu es et resteras mon époux, mon mari, mon meilleur ami, mon amant jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. **

Procédant de la même manière, Alice lui offrit son alliance, symbole de leur couple que nous unissions aujourd'hui.

- **Amis, famille, laissez-moi vous présenter Mr & Mrs Jasper Whitlock. Jasper, tu peux embrasser la mariée. **

Des félicitations, des bravos, du riz et des pétales nous entourèrent dans une délicieuse bulle de bonheur alors que les mariés nous semblaient déjà bien loin. Je traversais l'estrade pour rejoindre ma compagne. Je posai mes mains sur ses joues, je penchai ma tête et je fondis sur ses lèvres parfumées.

**- Je veux la même chose ! **Souffla-t-elle haletante.

**- Tout ce que tu veux, ma chérie ! **

Puis nous prenions place dans la file où nous suivions les jeunes mariés en direction de la tente installée pour l'occasion, que Bella avait décorée de façon sublime.

Des guirlandes, de papier crépon, oranges, noires et blanches traversaient la salle éphémère. Sur les tables, des citrouilles que j'avais creusées et équipées de bougies servaient de chemin de table. Des bouquets aux couleurs d'Halloween terminaient l'ensemble.

Sur l'estrade, un orchestre jouait et quelques danseurs avaient pris place sur la piste.

Des serveurs vêtus de blancs installaient déjà nos entrées alors que nous cherchions nos places.

**- C'était un super mariage ! **Déclara Bella en posant sa tête sur mon épaule. **Et je suis claquée !**

**- Et à mes yeux, c'était toi la mariée ! **

Les plats défilaient sous nos yeux, quelques discours furent déclarés, nos verres remplis à plusieurs reprises et quelques pas de danses entrepris, une fois que nos mariés furent appelés par le meneur de l'orchestre.

**- Qu'Alice et Jasper nous offrent leur première danse ! **

**- Tu danses, ma Bella ? **L'invitai-je en lui proposant mon bras.

**- Avec joie !**

Je regardais autour de nous. Mes parents s'étaient déguisés en roi et reine, et ma mère était belle en Marie-Antoinette.  
Tous les convives avaient joué le jeu et portaient des costumes plus ou moins farfelus. Il y avait bien sûr un vampire, une infirmière sexy, un mort-vivant et le fameux quaterback sans oublier la princesse Disney, le gars qui s'était déguisé en squelette, la sorcière avec son chapeau pointu et tant d'autres.

**-T'as assuré, ma chérie et nos mariés sont heureux ! **Félicitai-je ma compagne.

Nous étions tous réunis à table, la famille et quelques amis, je me trouvais à la droite de Bella car elle était la demoiselle d'honneur de ma sœur, toute jeune mariée. Nos parents respectifs avaient pris place à côté de leurs enfants.

Je me levai, faisant traîner ma chaise sur le parquet et faisant tinter ma fourchette contre la flûte de champagne afin d'attirer l'attention des convives.

**- J'aimerai porter un toast aux jeunes mariés ! **Déclarai-je. **Jasper, te voilà un nouveau membre de notre grande famille et avant toute chose, je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, vous faites un magnifique couple ! Alice, grâce à nos parents, **que je désignais avec ma flûte, **nous avons le meilleur exemple et j'espère qu'à votre tour, vous partagerez tout ce bonheur qu'ils nous ont offert et que Bella et moi vivons depuis de nombreuses années…**

Je jetai un regard à ma compagne et remarquai qu'elle s'essuyait discrètement les yeux, effaçant son maquillage de rockeuse, le mascara ayant coulé.

**-…mais je vais profiter d'avoir la parole, l'attention de tout le monde et de vous voler la vedette durant quelques instants car cette journée, cette ambiance, cette cérémonie m'ont permis de me rendre compte que moi aussi, je veux vivre ceci et surtout ne plus attendre ! **

**- Edward, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? **Entendis-je faiblement.

Je me tournai vers Bella et posai un genou au sol, tout en m'attirant l'émerveillement des gens autour de moi. Je fouillai dans la poche de mon costume pour retirer une bobine de fil et attrapai la main gauche de ma compagne pour faire un nœud au bout de son annulaire.

**- Oh comme c'est mignon ! **Souffla ma sœur par-dessus l'épaule de Bella.

**- Edward… c'est pas drôle ! **

Je lui lançai un regard, lui réclamant le silence. Dans ma main, je sentis la bague de ma grand-mère, bijou qui se transmettait entre les hommes de la famille Cullen.

**- Isabella, entre nous c'est depuis toujours ! **Débutai-je en tendant le fil entre nos deux mains. **Quand je t'ai vue la première fois, tu venais d'arriver de Phœnix en plein milieu du semestre et tu t'installais à ma paillasse en cours de biologie avancée, **continuai-je en déroulant un peu plus la bobine. **Je t'ai invitée au bal de promo et tu as accepté, **souriais-je. Bella retenait ses larmes. **Puis Edward et Bella sont devenus la moitié de l'autre, tu m'as suivi à Columbia, tu m'as soutenu dans les projets que j'ai entrepris et tu es toujours là. **La bobine était vide et la bague commençait à glisser le long du fil. **Depuis peu, je sais que je vais être papa, **ma compagne posa sa main libre sur son ventre et observa le bijou s'approcher de son doigt, **et je sais depuis nos premiers regards échangés que c'est avec toi que je veux vieillir donc partage le reste de ma vie, épouse-moi, Bella !**

**- Dis-lui oui, Bella sinon je le fais ! **Se moqua ma sœur.

Dans la salle, il n'y avait plus un seul bruit même les serveurs, engagés par mes parents, ne bougeaient plus.

**- C'est oui, Edward ! Oui, je veux devenir ta femme !**

Des sifflets et des applaudissements nous félicitèrent alors que je mis correctement la bague au doigt de Bella.

**- Merci ma Bella, je t'aime tant ! **

**- Fais-moi danser, encore une fois ! **

Nous nous laissions ainsi transporter sur le rythme doux de la musique diffusée autour de nous jusqu'à la piste où d'autres couples dansaient à nouveau. Ma main droite sur sa taille, la gauche dans sa main droite où nos doigts se nouaient. Sa main gauche posée sur mon épaule droite et je nous rapprochai tout en lançant le mouvement pour entraîner notre couple dans la danse.

**- C'est parfait, Edward ! **

Je posai mes mains en coupe sur son visage, essuyai de mes pouces les larmes qui s'échappaient de son magnifique regard chocolaté. Mon front se posa contre le sien et nos souffles s'emmêlèrent comme à l'image d'un baiser. Ma toute nouvelle fiancée crocheta ses bras autour de ma nuque. Plus rien ne comptait, juste nous deux. Je lui volai un ou deux baisers tout en souriant contre ses lèvres.

La soirée était bien avancée et les ancêtres, _c'est Emmett qui l'a dit, _étaient partis se coucher et les ados du groupe étaient partis faire le tour des maisons pour la collecte de bonbons et faire des farces aux habitants.

**- Place au show, messieurs ! **Scandèrent les filles.

Les filles nous firent un show digne du Moulin Rouge et j'étais tout tendu sur ma chaise… _Reste cool, Edward car tu seras bientôt récompensé !_

**- Comment elles sont bandantes ! **Hurla Emmett dans mon oreille.

**- Putain ouais ! **Je répondis en même temps que Jasper.

Elles dansèrent de façon aguicheuse, accompagnées par la chanson de Lady Marmelade et je n'avais d'yeux que pour Bella, qui se déchaînait sur l'estrade en bois. D'un signe de l'index, elle m'invita à la rejoindre et mes compagnons de jeux, assis sur leurs chaises à mes côtés en firent de même.

Nous dansions ou plutôt nous nous frottions et je ne cessais de jouer avec les diverses matières de la tenue de ma future femme. _Putain, je vais me marier moi aussi et il me tarde ! _

**- Et maintenant place à l'amusement ! **Déclara Emmett au travers du micro.

Nous avions poursuivi la soirée dans le manoir et des œufs, de la farine, de la chantilly, des plumes s'étaient joints à notre récréation.

**- Fais chier, Edward ! Ma jolie tenue de mariée… **s'insurgea ma sœur en regardant les dégâts sur sa tenue. **T'as quel âge ? 4 ans ?**

**- 3 ans et demi ! **Répondit Bella, hilare.

Avec ma compagne, nous partions dans un fou rire, à nous en décrocher les mâchoires. Mais malheureusement, nous avions tout de même eu droit au fameux shampooing aux œufs. Des flashs crépitaient, ce qui renforça notre hilarité.

Quel plaisir de décompresser ainsi et retomber en enfance durant quelques instants.

**- Vive les mariés ! Vive les mariés ! **Nous hurlâmes à plusieurs reprises.

Jasper et Alice s'étaient changés et nous rejoignirent pour nous embrasser et nous remercier d'avoir répondu présents pour leur journée.

**- Merci beaucoup, Bella, t'as assuré comme une chef ! T'as organisé le mariage de mes rêves même si la douche de chantilly n'était pas prévue ! **Félicita ma sœur.

**- Pour ça, il faut que tu voies avec ton frère car dès qu'il est avec Emmett, il est intenable !** Se moqua Bella.

Les jeunes mariés étaient partis en lune de miel dans une magnifique Rolls Royce et nous avions décidé d'aller fêter Halloween en ville et de récupérer des bonbons à notre tour, malgré tout l'alcool ingurgité, nous comportant ainsi comme les gamins que nous croisions sur notre chemin.

**FIN**

***O*o*O***

**Merci de votre lecture en espérant que cet OS vous a plu !**

**Je vous retrouve bientôt pour d'autres histoires !**


End file.
